Due to the problem relating to environmental pollution caused by exhausted chemical energy, such as coal or petroleum, and due to the usage of the chemical energy, concerns and efforts for the development of alternative energy are recently on the rise. Thus, the development of a technology for solar power generation using solar energy that is one of alternative energy is required. Solar power generation is technology for converting thermal energy collected by concentrating solar energy into electric energy. A dish type concentrator is mainly used to collect solar heat onto one place. The solar heat concentrated by the concentrator is absorbed by an absorber and is transferred to a heat conversion electricity generation device, such as an engine, so that electricity can be generated.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1008500 discloses a concentrator-fixed type solar thermal high-concentration system.
These days, in order to convert solar energy into electric energy effectively in solar power generation, technology for converting concentrated solar heat into electric energy more effectively with a compact structure needs to be developed.